The Drama Attraction
by Nara Rei
Summary: "When you're Roxas Strife, you'd always seem to attract rather different things to your life. Whether its good or bad he'd always make it positive, but sometimes he just couldn't" Axel spoke in a low sadden tone of voice.AkuRoku & Others. M for safety..
1. Prologue

The Drama Attraction

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Kingdom Hearts Two, but that own stop me. glances at her Axel Plushie I just own this plot to this shitty ass story 3.

Song: Superman; Five for Fighting (kinda got inspiration from this song)

Summary: "When you're Roxas Strife, you always seem to attract rather different things to your life. Weather its good or bad he'd always make it positive, but sometimes he just couldn't." Axel spoke in a low sadden tone of voice. AkuRoku and other pairings

Warning: This story will contain male with male relationships, homophobias, mild violence, cursing, and possible Girl with Girl. It will have cuddling, kissing and all that other beautiful stuff.

Authoress's advice: You don't like Shounen-ai? DON'T READ. I'm stating this early on, so I don't hear crap like "ZOMG EW, TWO BOYS KISSING! THATS JUST FUCKING GROSS YOU STUPID BITCH" Oh please save the bull for someone that cares.

This story will not have yaoi; I can read and watch it but not write it. Sorry. , You have an imagination use it :D!

"Speech"

'_Thought_'

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Prologue

Roxas's Pov

I looked over to my right, trying my hardest to see his face, but the blood from some cut on my forehead is blinding my vision. I hope he's feeling better then I am right now. I try to move my arm, but it won't respond.

'_Fuck, it must be broken_' I though, and cringed at all of the pain going through out my body. The burning from the blood in my eyes is bringing tears to my eyes, but its also clearing them up and now I can see Axel's blurry face. '_He's still breathing so that's a good thing right? I can't really tell what's blood or his hair. I wish I can move more of my neck to see if the rest of his body is okay._' I began to cough and tasted that metallic tang of blood.

"You had this coming, you fags" A tall figure casts a shadow over his face.

'_I know that voice.._'

I can hear a single loud patter of shoes and something dropped next to my face. Metal?

"ROXAS!"

'_Who is that?_' I close my eyes.

"OH MY GOD! CALL AN AMBULANCE!!" another voice shouted. I can hear other voices too, all mumbled together.

'_Why do all of these voices sound the same?_'

"HEY AXEL WAKE UP MAN!"

'_Can you shut up and let me sleep?_'

"WAKE UP ROX"

I can feel something shaking me, and god does that make me dizzy and plus it hurts like fucking shit. '_I'm …just..so tired hey Axel…guess we.._'

With that the world went black.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Normal Pov

"He's waking up! Go look for the doctor Marluxia!" Demyx said with tears in his eyes, overjoyed with happiness that his best friend was finally awake. "Axel can you hear me? Come on, you got to wake up buddy. I know your faking it Axel!"

Axel tried his best to cover his awaking Cheshire grin, but of course Demyx knew he was awake. He pulled off a half assed yawn and pretended to look stupid. "Damn Dem, nothing passes by you." Axel groaned at the end of his sentence, he finally started feeling all the pains of his body. "What happen to me? Was I hit by a fucking bus?"

"Your lucky they gave you some pain medication, because you'd be hurting a lot more then you are now" A low voice said rather blankly.

"Oh Zexy I never new you cared." The red head said with a smiled, trying to sit up.

"I don't, and stop calling me that"

"Ahem"

Their attention turned to a man with dark tanned skin, piercing golden eyes and dark gray hair. Also Marluxia stood by his side and then gradually made his way over by the two other boys in the room.

"Boys, I'm glad to see you livelier" The man looked over Zexion and Demyx with a grin; the two nodded kindly, Demyx with a smile and Zexion with a tiny grin. The Doctor looked over to the boy in the bed. Holding up his clip board and read. "Axel McCain, age eighteen, occupation; high school junior, and you where admitted to the hospital last night after what looked like an attack. You have a minor concussion, what appears to be some amnesia, two fractures, one on your left femur and on you left arm. You also have three broken ribs, a twisted right ankle, mild bruising and some blood loss from a six large cuts two on your scalp, three on your back and one on your knee." Dr.Xehanort gave a snort and placed the clipboard in the holder at the end of the hospital bed.

Axel blinked a couple times, and looked over his body that wasn't covered by sickly white sheets. White bandages coated most of his chest, a cast on his left and the multi color from bruises all over his right arm. Glancing down the sheets he saw pointed peeks around his hip area, looking under he saw some pins in his leg.

"How did I-" The spiked red head started but Dr. Xehanort cut him off.

"Your friends Demyx and Sora found you. You where in really bad shape, but not as bad as your other blond friend Roxas." The tanned man walked over to the almost empty I.V bag and changed it to a full bag.

"Roxas…ROXAS! Where is he!?" Panic flooded Axel body, he scanned the entire room with worried eyes, and then he started to shake slightly.

"He is in cosmoses state in the room down the hall; room 456. He has a fractured skull, two broken arms, and to many cuts and bruises to count. He is a very lucky young man to be alive from the size of the fracture on his skull."

Demyx made a sob-ish whimper through out the diagnosis of his blond friend. Zexion stayed silent but his face was covered from a dark shadow. Axel knew he was upset. Marluxia looked just as bad as Demyx did, even though he was trying to hide it.

"Mister McCain we called your older brother, last night at 1:34am, but it seemed he did not get the message until Today at 7:13am, He said he's be here after work." The doctor stated. Axel gave a snort in response, but be for he could comment he was interrupted.

"Dr. Xehanort," a Nurse dressed in a light blue nurse uniform poked into the room. "A detective is here, she seems to got a leek from one of are lower nurses that Mister McCain has awakened, should I send her in?" The golden eyed man looked over his patient. "Please tell them to come back in the middle of the after noon please, he still needs to rest and have a decent meal."

"Yes sir." She exited the room.

Dr. Xehanort examined the boys, McCain and his friend's looked exhausted, Axel the most. "Boys, why don't you go down to the cafeteria and grab a coffee and let Mister McCain rest for his statement to the detective later." Marluxia, Zexion proceeded to leave in a fatigued manor. Demyx looked at Axel for an answer with concerned eyes. Axel just gave him a quick nod of agreement and Demyx also left the room.

"Doc man please stop calling me Mister, it makes me sound old." Axel said in a laid back tone of voice and then held his head and hissed pain.

"Mis- I mean Axel, do you need some more pain medication?"

"May I?"

"Sure why not," the tanned skin doctor injected something into his I. V. "This will put you to sleep and help with the pain a tad. Now please sleep Axel, I have to attend to my other patient, Mister Strife."

"Eh…" He yawned and quickly fell into a deep slumber.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Later that day

"So Mister McCain can you please tell me about your activities this following week? I want it in full detail please if you may." Said a tall dark brown haired woman, she was dressed in a blue stereo typical police uniform, short mini skirt and a shirt way to small for the size of her breasts.

"Uh sure Miss…?" Axel scratched the back of his lower neck, wincing a couple of times.

"Lead Detective Tifa Lockhart at your service, just call me Tifa if that's okay Mister McCain"

Axel sighed as his brow twitched slightly. '_What's with Mister seriously! Do I look that god damn old!_'

"Sure Tifa, I'll tell you every thing that happened this shit ass week. So it all began on Monday…"

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Hey there all my Lovely fans, this is my first Kingdom hearts two fanfic so please don't murder me xD. If there are any mistakes I apologize now for them, sometimes they just slip when I proof read. Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but it's just the Prologue right. I will hopefully update as soon as I can. R & R For the sake of AkuRoku :3


	2. A Hectic Monday: Part 1

I'm back sorry for the delay!!!

A Hectic Monday

* * *

- _Axel's Pov_ -

"Axel! You got exactly forty-two seconds to get your red haired ass out of bed and down here for breakfast!"

'_Uggghh….Mom sure is in a fantastic mood today!_' My sarcasm ran high on that one. I groan as I shot straight out of my bed, to find Reno gone. '_Douche couldn't wake me too?_' I'm so use to waking up to mom's screaming its not even funny. I threw on a pair on semi tight black jeans, a possibly clean red tank top, my kick ass converse and my white school shirt and blue and white tie. Found my wallet and chained it to my jeans and flew down the stairs and dashed to the kitchen. There I saw my little sister and twin eating in an eerie silence not that it's not normal but….

"Axel, good job you have one second to spare!" She smiled. Elena held her gun to my head.

'_What a sweet and caring mother I have._' My sarcastic thought rang into my head; I quickly raised my hands in defense, my mouth twitched twice as I forced myself to grin.

"Mom, come on Reno didn't wake me up!" I heard her unlock the safety on her shinny piece of metal. "Wow Mom your gun is sure shinny today!" My eyes darted from her gun to her face, smiling devilishly. Good thinking distracted her she gets distracted easily! I eyed Kairi munching on some Special K and Reno on some bacon. Reno winked at me and smiled evilly. 'BASTARD!'

"Oh Axel I didn't think you would notice!" The blond woman lowered her weapon and started to gather her breakfast and car keys so she could start heading to work, she was almost out of the house when she spoke her usually bullshit. "Kairi dear, no boys, Reno I swear get rid of those damn goggles! Axel..." She glared at me "I got a call from your principal the other day; Mister Sephiroth said the next fire you cause you will have to pay for the damages and will be suspended for six days. I will see to it that you do pay, out of your own expenses." A Random smile crept on her face. "Okay my brats have a good day at school." She slammed the front door. She always had a way with words.

I sighed in relief and flopped into my chair. I saw that Kairi smiled at me and I smiled back. She kinda is radiating the '_I GOT SOMETHING TO SHARE_' vibe at me, so I pop the question.

"Well Kairi your looking good this morning, any specific reason why?" I asked as I stole a piece of Reno's bacon. Kairi had on her uniform, which consisted of a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to make it look like a beater and tie, just like mine. A very short skirt that was the same pattern as the tie, long socks and some cute black uggs.

"Well, Sora he kinda" she blushed a little and fidgeted in her seat. "Asked me out"

I was gonna congratulate her when Reno butted in.

"Awe Damn I thought he was going gay for Riku! Oh well" He signed "your going to take it slow right, I'm not gonna have to kick his ass am I?"

Reno, oh dear twin of mine, that I hate with a great passion; fucking copy cat. Okay hold the damn phone; does he just steal my clothes to piss me off? He's wearing my black pants! Not just any pants, the one's that Cloud gave me! CLOUD FUCKING STRIFE!

I still kept my mouth shut, but I glared at Reno's head hoping it would just….explode.

"Of course Reno! I'm not going to have sex on the first date!" She was blushing so bad right now. She was as red as all of our hair. This time I spoke.

"Congrats Kai" I pat her on the head, hoping to calm her down a notch, trying to be the good bro. "He's a good kid, a little crazy, but a good kid. I support you all the way!" I walked over to the door and then shouted "Hey Reno, we going to school or what? I don't want our Princess here to be late again because of your slacking" I heard some grumbling come from somewhere with in the house. Kairi came right up next to me; I of course as a gentleman opened the door for her to walk out and waited for Reno.

"You could have woken me up today arshole." I glared at him. Reno just smiled and stuck out his tongue.

"But little bro, where would the fun be in that? I love how mom flips out on you" He walked over to his car which was a red convertible mustang and hopped in.

I locked the house door and got in the passengers side. I checked if Kairi had her seatbelt on, because Reno's driving isn't exactly the safest. She did, such a smart girl. I hope I get my own car soon, maybe I could you know pick up some nice blond ass (Roxas) and drive Kairi and her boyfriend to school. Be the cool Brother ya' know.

"Yoooo"

Then I'd take him where ever I wanted. Like to one of those sex spots you hear about that you're never invited to go too. Just because you don't have a Boyfriend or girlfriend, I'm sure you all know what I'm talking about. Oh yeah I forgot, you don't know who Roxas is do you? He's Sora's younger twin brother, by three minutes I may add, and beefy Cloud's younger brother! SCORE!

"YOO AXEL!" Reno yelled.

"Jesus Christ Reno, What the Fuck do you want?!" Kairi laughed in the back and I heard him Snicker.

"Your wet dream is outside"

"My who?" Jesus who the fuck is he talking about! I look outside. "When the hell did we get to school!?"

"Axel stop avoiding the question, look over to your right" He pointed over to a bunch of juniors.

Of course I did as told and there was my wet dream Roxas Strife, Beefy cake's (Cloud) younger brother and the twin brother to my little sister's boyfriend. I heard so much about this boy from Kairi; god what a babe. 'SCORE!'

"Why haven't I seen him around!?" I looked to Reno who… was no longer in... the car! "Kai?" I looked back she was gone too! "WHAT THE HELL!" I scrabble out of the car like a bat out of hell slamming the door. Both of my siblings where making their dandy little way over there! I so just made a fool of myself. '_Great first impression Axel!_'

My sister was with her dear Sora, one arm around his neck and the other was some where I rather not think of, but where ever it his he's smirking into their kiss. Riku was awkwardly off to the side with a sour look on his face. Oh is that jealousy I see? Marluxia was of to the left with Larxene

"OH MY GOD AXEL!" Something or someone just plowed into me like a trunk or bus.. and hopped into my arms. I swear to god it better not have been…

"Demyx! Buddy! It's been what like…." I dropped him on the small patch of grass, and shove my hand in his face, with my middle finger up. "Oh, one day since you last saw me!" I heard him chuckle as he hugged my leg.

One thing about this hyper bubbly boy is…he's just as nuts as Sora over there. Well maybe worse if you count all the times he's high on whatever the fuck he eats and god I do not want to know.

"But Axel" Demyx started his long ass whine how he's an only child and Zexion deprives him of sex. I tuned him out like every other time and stared at my Blondie.

He glanced my way, his eyes gleam with pride and curiosity. Maybe he'd venture over here and save me from boredom of Demyx's lousy life.

Wow can he read my mind or what.

"Yo, you know; you have been staring at me this hole time and it's kinda creeping me the fuck out. Could you stop or do I have to kick your ass?" Roxas said bluntly. He scratched his checkered wristband that was on his left wrist and made a balled fist.

'Wow…just wow, harsh much kid?'

"And just who the hell are you shortshit?" Okay not the best choice of words but hell, who the fuck does he think he is? A SENOIR?

"What that really necessary?" He kind of scoffed with that remark. "I'm Roxas Strife, just transferred in from Radiant Hills High School" Okay stop the press… he's from Radiant Hills High! That's for the super geniuses! Why the fuck his he coming to our shitty ass school?

I just got a better look at this godly master piece. Roxas Strife… oh god He had a good body not two scrawny nor buff, just right. He had that checker wristband and two rings one white the other black on his left. He wore are uniform and looked way to good in it. He wore some very nice black punkish-looking pants that he's working all to well. Wow I sound over obsessed all ready and I just met the kid!

"I'm pretty sure it was" I have him my best Cheshire grin and amazingly he grinned right back.

Everyone in the background was still kind of into their own thing.

"Wow you're just as much of a jackass as me. You're my kind of friend….uh?"

"Axel. A.X.E.L got it Memorized?" I held out my hand for a hand shake, just to be polite.

"Yea sure Axel" Roxas took my hand and repeatedly shook it.

Yes two points. Make friends then next him and me in the back of Reno's car doing it like rabbits!

Some how we haven't stopped shaking hands and I have this really stupid look on my face and he noticed this and laughed.

"You're a weird one Axel"

"I wouldn't say Weird it hurt my poor little feeling Roxy. I would say I'm indifferent!"

"Don't call me that"

"What ROXY?" I crept up behind him running my index finger down his back. He shuttered not in a bad way but a good way; oh god that was hot. Hopefully I can get to the next stage when.

The bell rang, of all times! Fucking school never lets me get any where!

"Axel!!! We're going to be late!" Both Sora and Demyx screamed literally scream. I hope their vocals give


End file.
